<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy for Her by blushmepink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364784">Crazy for Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushmepink/pseuds/blushmepink'>blushmepink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Orphan Rey (Star Wars), Rich Ben Solo, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushmepink/pseuds/blushmepink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey Johnson wanted nothing more than to stay inconspicuous at University. She'd moved across the pond for a new life, after all. What she didn't expect was to find herself on the receiving end of the volatile Benjamin Organa-Solo's wrath. Angst — check! Fluff — check! Happy Ending — you betcha!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rey, Finn &amp; Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter One</b>
</p><p>Rey Johnson knew she was in foreign territory the moment she stepped on campus. The private university had to be one of the most beautiful in the world with its private lakes, landscaped gardens and award-winning architectural buildings. But what struck her were the expensive cars, haute couture and glistening jewels. She’d never seen students quite like these before, especially coming from public school in a rough borough of inner London.</p><p>Had she cared more, she would have felt embarrassed in her thrift store jeans, plain green jumper and canvas trainers. But she didn’t care. She’d barely had enough money to cross the Atlantic as it were. Had it not been for Finn and an anonymous donor, she’d never have made it over. And there was no going back now...not that she ever wanted to return to her country of birth.  </p><p>Checking her phone, she noted the time and texted Finn. Focused on the phone, she was oblivious to the crowd gathered at the main courtyard. She only glanced up after sending her message, gasping slightly to find herself the center of attention. For a minute, she thought she was at a fashion show or some royal’s birthday party because of the well-dressed crowd...but then she noted their horrified expressions and paled. Had she committed a <em> faux paus</em>?</p><p>She looked to her left and was only slightly relieved to find Armitage Huxsley watching her with an odd expression. His body was stiff and tense, as if ready for battle. Feeling her heart beat faster, Rey turned to her right and saw the most striking man. He was massive—possibly six-feet-four and built like a redwood with a long angular face, autocratic nose, deep-set brown eyes and plush lips. He was not conventionally handsome but there was no denying his attractiveness. While his stance was more relaxed than the redhead, his hostility was evident.</p><p>
  <em> What the hell is this? A Mexican stand-off? </em>
</p><p>“Well...hello, there, beautiful.” The dark stranger whistled low and long. “Are you on offer?”</p><p>Rey was appalled by his crudeness. She’d been ready to walk away but his belligerence brought her anger to the forefront. Not a confrontational person by nature, Rey surprised even herself by strolling right up to him. He was even bigger up close but that didn’t deter her. </p><p>“Hi, sexy...what exactly is it you think I’m offering?” How she kept the fury from her voice was a miracle! She made sure to lock eyes with him before allowing her gaze to travel slowly down the rest of his impressive physique. </p><p>Hiding his surprise at her boldness, he arched a brow at her. “Anything...everything…” He breathed in a deep and raspy voice, his American accent clean and polished. </p><p>“Okay.” She reached into her backpack, pulled out a card and slammed it forcefully into his chest, all pretense gone. “There you go, mate! Millennium Mechanics for all your car needs. We look forward to your business.”</p><p> Rey ignored the shocked gasps from their audience as she bared her perfectly straight white teeth at him. She felt immense satisfaction at his stupefied expression. She gave him one last look of pure and utter disdain before stepping right past him, intentionally knocking his arm aside. </p><p>“Hey! Don’t walk away from me!”</p><p>Rey moved out of reach, before turning around gracefully to see the incredulity on his face. “What now, mate?” </p><p>“Did you think I’d just let you walk away after humiliating me?” </p><p>Rey snorted, crossing her arms over her chest, a scowl on her flawless face. “Do I look like a prostitute? Because that’s exactly what you were implying with your snarky comment earlier.”</p><p>“I did not!” </p><p>“Didn’t you though? I bet you didn’t expect me to respond to your demeaning catcall, huh? Men like you never do. You think you can get away with such things because you’re tall and gorgeous—”</p><p>“You think I’m gorgeous?”</p><p>“—and privileged!”</p><p>“Ah...Rey. Come with me,” Finn broke through the crowd, nodding at the other man before linking arms with Rey and pulling her away. “What the hell, Rey? You haven’t even been here for an hour and already you’ve put yourself on notice!”</p><p>Rey stopped in her tracks. “I couldn’t let him demean me, Finn. And please explain what the bloody hell that was back there.”</p><p>Finn sighed, pulling her down to sit beside him on the bench. “Don’t you follow the school’s social site?”</p><p>“I don’t care for gossip.”</p><p>“Well, the gossip at this school affects your career, Rey. In case you haven’t noticed, this university is very different from others. There are two types of students that come here...the children of the world’s wealthiest and scholarship students needed to fulfill a quota. These people will graduate and go on to run the world, taking over multi-billion-dollar corporations or ruling countries. So it’s best for scholarship students like us to lay low, stay below the radar. That way we can earn a living after graduation.” Finn explained.</p><p>“You’re not exactly in the same boat as me, Finn. Your family is loaded.” Rey had met Finn through his family’s philanthropic organization years’ ago and had seen his wealth firsthand. </p><p>“I’m nothing compared to these kids. My parents <em> work </em> for their families. We are talking about children of royalty, celebrities, billionaires, politicians! And those two back there—they come from old money. You’ve got the son of Huxley House whose family’s main client is the government, making them powerful as well as wealthy. His mother is a famous movie star and his father is number three on the Forbes’ richest people in the world’s list. Then you have the guy you were arguing with,” Finn shook his head in genuine sympathy. </p><p>“What about him? I’m not afraid of that jerk!” Rey fumed.</p><p>“That jerk you’re referring to is Benjamin Organa-Solo...who's an actual descendant of the oldest royal families in the world. His grandfather was a king, his mother a UN ambassador not to mention his father’s family date back generations. Merchants, bankers, investors...their conglomerate dabble in everything, hence their number two rank on the Forbes’ list.”</p><p>Rey snickered. “Number two, huh? Then who’s first?”</p><p>“Some ancient recluse named Palpatine but he has no heirs.” Finn held her hands in his, his handsome face serious. “Rey, Benjamin and Hux had a huge falling out back in freshman year and are now enemies. They really <em> really </em> hate each other. It’s been quiet the last few years when Ben was away but now that he’s back...well, it’s best to stay away. Hux can handle himself, has more restraint but Ben is unpredictable and highly volatile. I only hope that you didn’t piss him off just now that he holds a grudge.”</p><p>For the first time, Rey felt the tiniest sliver of fear slide down her spine. She gulped audibly. “By grudge…?”</p><p>“He can be a mean bully.”</p><p>“Cyber bullying, physical, mental? Which one exactly?” </p><p>Finn sighed, pulling her into a quick embrace. “I’m sorry, Rey. It’s my fault for not warning you about the hierarchy here. I’m sure this whole thing will blow over. Fortunately, you don’t live on campus so you can avoid being here except for lectures and lab.”</p><p>“Yes. Lucky me.” Rey stood up, forcing a smile to her face. “I’m not the least bit memorable so I doubt that jerk will hold a grudge.”</p><p>Finn opened his mouth to protest but Rey was quick to change the subject. His friend had no idea just how beautiful she was. She was oblivious to potential suitors, her entire focus on her education and work with no room for play. Not that he could blame her given her upbringing. Orphaned at age eight, Rey had been in and out of foster care before the Stormer House had accepted her. For four years, she’d had room and board provided by his family’s foundation. It had been entirely due to her hard work, and a little help from Finn’s parents, when Rey had been accepted on a full scholarship to the prestigious university.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get to class.”</p><p>“Hands off, Rey.” A voice interrupted them.</p><p>Rey sighed in mock exasperation at the appearance of the cute and petite Rose Tico. The other woman looked straight off the runway in a designer ensemble complete with a one-of-a-kind leather bag and impeccable makeup. Not exactly unfriendly, Rose did possess a jealous streak when it came to her boyfriend and Rey was always at the receiving end of her wrath. </p><p>“He’s all yours, Rose.” Rey moved to the other side of Rose as the trio walked toward the main lecture hall.</p><p>Though the couple were two years ahead of her, Rey had enough credits to her name to warrant her sharing a few advanced classes with them. Their first being Political Science, a required course for them but an elective for her. </p><p>“It’s nice to see you again, Rey.” Rose said not unkindly. No matter how much Finn had assured his girlfriend that he and Rey’s relationship was strictly platonic, Rose still saw Rey as competition. “How are you settling in?”</p><p>“Fine, thanks to you. The job you recommended me for is flexible and pays pretty well, Rose. Thank you. I don’t know what I would’ve done without it.” Rey took the end seat in the large lecture hall. “Probably live on nothing but ramen and water all year.”</p><p>“Yes, well...I didn’t want Finn worrying about you, that’s all. You’d be stealing his time and I can’t have that.” Rose shook off her gratitude. “What about your living situation? You’re not staying on campus?”</p><p>“No.” Rey didn’t want to divulge more and welcomed the professor’s appearance. She hated hiding anything from Finn but how exactly could she divulge a secret that really wasn’t hers to tell. She couldn’t just as well say that she’d found her birth mother and was staying secretly at her house, now could she?</p><p>An alert sounded on her phone the moment class ended. Seeing the message, Rey quickly said her goodbyes to her friends before rushing out of the lecture hall. In her haste, she was unaware that she had a tall shadow following behind. </p><p>“Hi,” She called out when she reached the hidden alcove.</p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” </p><p>“From earlier...I’m sorry about that…”</p><p>Rey’s smile was bittersweet. “Don’t worry about it. Was there anything else?”</p><p>“Not particularly, Bear. I just wanted to see for myself how you’re settling in.”</p><p>“You could’ve done that via text,”</p><p>“I wanted to see with my own eyes. Here are the keys and security has been made aware so you should have no more problems entering the apartment.” </p><p>Rey clutched the key-chain to her chest. “Thanks, Grizzly. I’ll see you later, then, huh?” </p><p>Grizzly nodded before going the opposite direction. Rey waited a few minutes before making her escape. She had ten minutes to make it to the other end of the building for her next class. Attaching the key-chain to her bag, she practically skipped down the hall. She was almost through the door when she caught her foot on something—or rather—something tripped her.</p><p>Rey gasped, panicking as she saw no way to save herself until she felt a large hand pull her back. Her shocked eyes looked up, way up, to find glittering brown eyes smirking down at her.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“You dare to ask after you purposefully tripped me?” She snapped, seeing through his mock concern.</p><p>“How can I save you if I didn’t trip you?” He countered, clutching her hand.</p><p>“You’re odd.” Rey frowned, breaking free.</p><p>“Just odd? Not scary?”</p><p>“Why should I be scared?”</p><p>“Because this won’t be the last time.”</p><p>“Are you threatening me?” </p><p>“Not a threat but a fact.”</p><p>“What are you? Three years old?”</p><p>The jerk had the audacity to grin widely at her insult, bringing an almost boyish quality to his face. Her heart skipped a beat before his casual shrug made it speed up double-time. His nonchalance irked her to no end.</p><p>“Look, mate! I don’t know what it is you want from me but I’m warning you that I don’t plan on backing down! Especially from the likes of you!” She poked him in the chest to reiterate her point.</p><p>Ben easily grasped her hand, holding it against his chest. “Ah! But you find me gorgeous, don’t you? Besides, you have no idea how much I look forward to sparring with you.” He winked before releasing her hand and strolling away confidently, leaving her to watch him with a mixture of embarrassment and confusion.</p><p>Well there went her plan of laying low and inconspicuous...    </p><p>
  <b>* * *</b>
</p><p>To say the Brit intrigued him would be an understatement. Never before had Ben been so aware of another person...or so fiercely attracted. She’d just about stopped his heart the second she walked into his field of vision in the courtyard that morning. Her plain clothes had done nothing to detract from her natural beauty. Her glowing skin, high cheekbones, perfectly arched brows, straight nose with its delicate sprinkling of freckles set her apart from her well-groomed peers. Not that the fresh-faced beauty required cosmetics to enhance her already lovely features. Then she’d opened her mouth to challenge him and Ben knew he was a goner.</p><p>Her crisp accent and haughty tone along with her sparkling hazel eyes staring daggers at him had sent fire straight to his loins. He’d been embarrassingly aroused during their heated exchange and regretted Finn’s interruption. Hell, she’d even made him forget about Hux’s hateful presence. And what had he done...put his foot in his mouth by inadvertently insulting her and then purposefully tripping her to get her attention! She was right, of course, when she accused him of being a child. </p><p>Ben took the business card from his pocket. “Millennium Mechanics, huh?” Smiling to himself, he sent a message to one of his lackeys. Let the games begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Two</b>
</p><p>Rey watched warily when yet another bouquet of flowers arrived at the reception desk. She’d started her shift a mere hour ago and already the counter was littered with fragrant arrangements of varying shapes and sizes. </p><p>“Please no more.” She groaned at the delivery man, even as she signed for them.</p><p>“From your boyfriend?” Her manager, Qi’ra Voss, looked on in disapproval.</p><p>Rey shook her head. “I do not have a boyfriend.”</p><p>“No?” She picked up a card. “Sure seems like it. And some guy has been calling for you nonstop since your shift started. You know the rules, Rey. If your personal life disrupts the workplace...”</p><p>“He is <b>not</b> my boyfriend. He’s an entitled brat I pissed off at school and this must be his juvenile attempt at revenge. This won’t happen again.” Rey pleaded.</p><p>“We have a reputation to uphold, Rey. And at this moment, we resemble a flower shop instead of the world-famous Millenium Mechanics. I’m sorry but I’ll have to let you go.” </p><p>“But that’s ridiculous!”</p><p>“I don’t make the rules, Rey. Our boss is very strict about keeping one’s private life separate from business. It’s pretty much a dealbreaker. Though you haven’t been here long enough for benefits, I’ll make sure you get a week’s pay since this is rather sudden.” Qi’ra left no room for argument with her stern tone. “It’s nothing personal.”</p><p>“Thank you for the opportunity, short as it were.” Rey grabbed her belongings and filled her arms with as many bouquets as she could. “I’ll come back later to pick up the rest, if that’s ok?”</p><p>Qi’ra nodded, slightly impressed by the younger woman’s easy acquiescence. “What will you do with them?”</p><p>“Drop them off at the nearest nursing home.” </p><p>“There’s one a block down. Exegol House.” She offered. “And don’t worry. If more arrive, I’ll make sure they’re sent there.”</p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>Rey kept her fury under control until after she’d dropped off the arrangements at the nursing home. Only after, did she allow herself to fully comprehend what had happened. She’d been fired from her job...a badly needed one, too. Well, not really but her dignity demanded she make her own living. It was bad enough that she was living rent-free in an exclusive apartment in central Coruscant. She disliked relying on anyone for anything. Feeling tears prickle her eyes, she shook them away, focusing instead on the anger. He’d gotten her fired! The insufferable jerk!</p><p>“Finn! How do I find the royal pain in the ass?” Rey demanded the second Finn answered her call.</p><p>“Uh...who?” </p><p>“The jerk!” </p><p>“Put her on speaker.” Rose said from the background. “Rey, you’re interrupting our date.”</p><p>“Sorry, Rose but I just got fired—”</p><p>“What?” The couple shouted over the connection.</p><p>Rey quickly explained the night’s events and again asked about Ben’s whereabouts.</p><p>“Don’t do anything you’ll regret, Rey. It’s better to just leave him alone. And I’ll talk to my parents about finding you another job.” Finn advised.</p><p>“Or I can talk to Paige. She could always use another assistant.” Rose added. “And before you think I care or something, I do not! I just hate seeing Finn worry about you when he should be caring only for me!”</p><p>Rey’s anger lessened slightly at Rose's unique display of concern. “Thanks, guys, but I think this time, I’ll find one on my own. And, don’t worry, I promise I won’t do anything rash with that man-child.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear. <b>Avoid him.</b>” Finn warned again. “Do you need a ride?”</p><p>“No, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rey ended the call just as a familiar black sports car stopped at the curb. </p><p>“I take full responsibility for this, Bear,” Grizzly said, patting her head warmly in greeting.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. I should have walked away instead of challenging him the way I did.” She sighed. “Let’s not bring it up with Rhiannon tomorrow night, okay?”</p><p>“Of course. Though she’d love for you not to work at all. We’re both worried about your high workload. You don’t want to wear yourself thin.” He tucked a loose strand behind her ear, his smile gentle. “Are you hungry? Feel like Chinese take-away?”</p><p>Rey pinched his cheek affectionately. “You know me so well!”</p><p>Despite her full belly and warm bed, Rey tossed and turned most of the night. What little sleep she did manage was filled with dreams of a massive beast. The dark being chased her through the forest, over mountains and even across the ocean, staying right at her heels. While not exactly scary, the dream was oddly comforting—filling her with a sense of security she’d never felt before.</p><p>Evidence of her restless night showed in the dark circles under her eyes the following morning, forcing her to wear something she rarely did—makeup. She also put slightly more effort into her outfit, choosing a black and white floral print top, skinny jeans and ballet flats. She was glad that she did because the moment she arrived on campus, the attention she received was immediate and overwhelming. Though their curiosity affected her, Rey went about her day and attended her classes as if nothing was amiss. She still had a goal in mind and she was damned if she would let a little gossip deter her on her path towards a dual degree.</p><p>“I called Millenium Mechanics this morning but they said you’re no longer under their employ.” The all-too-familiar voice interrupted when she sat down to eat her lunch.  </p><p>Her eyes remained on her crispy chicken cutlet sandwich and avocado salad. Having experienced real hunger as a child, she never wasted food and the appearance of the royal prick did nothing to tamper her appetite. </p><p>“Hey! I’m talking to you.” He slid into the seat opposite hers.</p><p>“Oh, were you?” Rey looked up at him then, hating how utterly attractive he looked in his black fitted button-up and leather jacket—and that she noticed. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Rey returned to her sandwich, taking small bites and chewing slowly as he continued to watch at her with those glittering whiskey-colored eyes. She could practically see the steam rising from his head of wavy dark locks at her silence. She took a sip of her drink to hide her smile. Provoking him was so much fun, indeed!</p><p>“Aren’t you going to answer me?”</p><p>“I didn’t hear a question.” </p><p>“What happened to your job?” Exasperation was evident in his voice. Any other person would be shaking in their boots but Rey found it exhilarating. </p><p>“You know exactly what happened.” Rey kept her tone monotonous, knowing that it infuriated him.</p><p>“Why would I?”</p><p>Rey wiped her mouth with a napkin before surveying the room. Students and faculty alike were enraptured and obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. Perfect. She turned back to meet his gaze, a smug smile on her face. “You did send me all those flowers, didn’t you, buddy? I’m sorry you put in the effort but my answer is no.” </p><p>“Your answer...is...no..?” He looked so adorably befuddled that Rey almost felt sorry for him—almost.</p><p>“Of course it’s a no. We’ve never even been properly introduced and you want to date me...aren’t you missing a few steps?” Rey purposely spoke louder than was needed. She feigned sympathy even as she relished the shocked gasps from their audience.</p><p>“What? Wait...did you think...I was asking you out?” Ben stuttered for the first time in his life. This was absolutely not the conversation he’d been expecting.</p><p>Rey was enjoying this way too much. “Why else would a man send flowers to another’s place of work? Thank you but no. I have absolutely no interest in you. None whatsoever. At all. Either romantically or platonically. Got it, buddy?” She paused to let the words and its meaning sink in. “The flowers were lovely though. All the residents at the old folks’ home really enjoyed them.” </p><p>If a pin dropped at that moment, it would have sounded like thunder in the eerily silent room. The crowd parted for her exit, their expressions ranging from awe to wonder and even admiration. Rey calmly disposed of her rubbish before going into the nearest ladies’ room. The moment the coast was clear, she let out the laughter she’d been holding in. Her stomach ached and tears were streaming down her face when she was finished. </p><p>Jerk - zero. Rey - two.</p><p>* * *  </p><p>The incident spread like wildfire throughout campus with various versions, exaggerated and embellished of course—but the ending remained the same. Ben Organa-Solo, the most eligible bachelor in the world, had been publicly rejected by a little nobody. In no time flat, she’d become the most talked-about person on campus. As Rey had no social media account, her background was mere speculation and only served to make her more mysterious. </p><p>She was intelligent, obviously witty, not to mention brave and beautiful. The fact that she’d gotten away with humiliating the man considered scary by many not once, but twice, solidified her legendary status amongst her peers. Though they would never publicly support her in fear of his powerful family, Rey had gained their utmost respect. Unfortunately not everyone felt that way as more than a few jealous and spiteful doubters remained.</p><p>“Hi...Rey Johnson?”</p><p>A well-dressed boy about her height was checking her out as she exited her last class of the day. What now, she wondered in annoyance. Since that morning, men had come out of the woodwork trying to get her number. She’d turned them all down, one-by-one, but that hadn’t stopped them from leering at her in the most skin-crawling way. So much so that she’d been on guard all day.</p><p>“I hear you’re looking for—a—friend.” The boy air-quoted the last word.</p><p><em> Well, this is new. </em> </p><p>“Have we met before?” She asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Do we share a class?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“And where exactly did you hear that I was looking for friends?” </p><p>“Because she’s not.” A new voice entered the conversation, stepping out of the shadows as if he’d been laying in wait.</p><p>“Excuse me?” The boy’s face paled as he recognized the giant. </p><p>“She is not looking for your <em> kind </em> of friend.” </p><p>“But...but…”</p><p>“Get out of my sight and tell your people to take down that post or there’ll be hell to pay!”</p><p>Rey frowned as the boy scurried away, leaving her alone with the jerk. Had he come to her rescue? Not that she required one. She was experienced in street fighting and never left home without her police-grade taser or mace.</p><p>“What was that about?” </p><p>“I saved you from possible sexual assault and I don’t even get a thanks?” Thick brawny arms were crossed over his broad chest as he looked expectantly at her.</p><p>“Assault? Seriously?” </p><p>What were the university rules about violence...would it affect her scholarship if it was self-defense, she wondered, feeling disappointed. Had she missed out on some ass-kicking? <em> Well, damn! </em>After the hellish week she’d had, beating up some entitled prick would have been sweet.</p><p>“There’s a bet making the rounds about who gets you first.”</p><p>“Get me...first?” Comprehension dawned on her at his arched brow and quick once-over of her body. “That’s disgusting!”   </p><p>“And that guy’s one of the worse.”</p><p>“That short guy with the baby-face?”</p><p>“His appearance is deceptive.”</p><p>“Unlike yours,”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>Of their own accord, her feet moved backwards, stopping only when she’d hit a wall. Her hazel eyes were locked with narrowed ones that were slowly becoming closer. Why she felt something other than fear, Rey didn’t know. Instead, heat suffused her face and her heart skipped its next beat. Helplessly, she licked her suddenly dry lips, unconsciously drawing his eyes there. </p><p>“If I remember correctly, you called me tall and gorgeous. So I guess you’re right about that. What you see is what you get with me.” He smirked, leaning down so their faces were leveled.</p><p>Rey snorted, her earlier nervousness replaced by irritation. “Don’t forget privileged!”</p><p>He surprised her by laughing heartily. “Not my fault. I was born into wealth.”</p><p>“Arrogant as well, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m rich, smart and gorgeous.” </p><p>“How does your head fit through the door?”</p><p>“You’re here to deflate it slightly.”</p><p>“Me?” Pleasure filled her at his reveal.</p><p>Ben nodded. “Just you.” </p><p>Rey grinned helplessly, watching as he stepped back and executed the perfect bow. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Someone accused me of not properly introducing myself. Benjamin Organa-Solo at your service.” </p><p>
  <em> So the man can be charming! </em>
</p><p>“Ben! Why are you here?” </p><p>Rey looked up in surprise to find Armitage Hux standing a few feet away. Her eyes flickered between the two, seeing the immediate change in Ben’s expression. His earlier playfulness was replaced by a dark scowl, his jaw rigid and nostrils flaring in sheer hatred for the other man. Hux was no better with his mouth set in a rigid line and his blue eyes stone-cold. The animosity between the two was palpable.</p><p>“Rey, there you are!” Finn made a motion to pull her aside but his girlfriend was there first.</p><p>“No! Don’t touch her! Let me.” Rose stepped in front of him, grabbing Rey’s hand and moving her out of the crossfire. A small crowd had formed behind them, eager to watch the showdown.</p><p>“What’s it to you why I’m here.” Ben sneered.</p><p>“As student body president, I have a responsibility to watch over my fellow classmates. Especially when one is being harassed.” </p><p>“I was merely introducing myself. Is that a problem?”</p><p>“It is actually since you’ve made Rey the target of your mindless followers.”</p><p>Rey gasped at that piece of information, her eyes flickering to Ben’s. Catching his wink made her feel like the biggest fool. He was the enemy and she’d almost forgotten that little fact after his fake display of chivalry! Came to save her?! Not!</p><p>“You have no proof.”</p><p>“That’s where you’re wrong, Ben. One of your lackeys ratted on you.”</p><p>Ben chuckled mirthlessly. “You’ve always believed others before me.” A wealth of bitterness underlined his words. “How will the esteemed Student Council President discipline me? And will the Dean agree? Seeing as how my family is one of the largest benefactors of this school, I highly doubt it.”</p><p>“Nothing. I will do nothing except ask you to leave this student alone. The person you hate is me so make me your target.” </p><p>“But she’s so much more fun not to mention easier on the eyes...” Ben looked at Rey’s angrily flushed face with a cocky grin. “I thought you didn’t know one another but maybe I’m mistaken. You seem to be defending her as though you’re close...what exactly is your relationship?”</p><p>“They don’t have one, Ben. But what you’re doing is dangerous and for what reason? Because Rey rejected you?” Finn interjected. “Get over yourself.”</p><p>“I’ve got this, Finn. Thanks.” Rey stepped away from her friends, hands clenched at her sides as she approached the dark giant. “Is it true?”</p><p>He had the audacity to shrug.</p><p>“Did you really instigate a bet? A disgusting and juvenile bet with me as the unwilling party?” She admonished him. “As some...some prize to be won?”</p><p>Ben said nothing.</p><p>“Have you no decent bone in your body? Did you even think about the consequences? What if someone had forced me? Raped me? Or worse?” Rey bit her lips to stop the trembling. </p><p>“No—I—” He protested, his heart clenching at the wetness in her eyes. It was too late now to explain his innocence. </p><p>“Is it nice up there on your throne? You look down on the rest of us and think you can trample us like ants? Are you so bored with life that you pick on those with differing opinions—with views different from your own and dare to voice them?” Rey wiped the tears from her face angrily even as she moved closer, invading his personal space. “Well, you know what? I’m sorry. I am so bloody sorry for standing up for myself when you implied I was a prostitute. I am sorry for playing you for a fool at lunch yesterday. Is that good enough for you? Tell me what it is you want from me—a public apology—lunch money? Whatever it is, just tell me.”</p><p>“Rey...sweetie,” Rose surprised even herself by coming to Rey’s side. She placed a comforting arm around the other woman’s shoulders, intent on pulling her to safety. The anguish was almost painful to hear as was the pleading in her voice.</p><p>“Anything?” Ben's gaze was locked intently on Rey. “You’ll do anything I ask?”</p><p>“Within reason, of course.” Hux was quick to say. </p><p>“A date...I would like you to go on a date with me.” Ben smiled triumphantly at Rey’s gasp of outrage. </p><p>Ben - one! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you guys enjoying the story? Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel rather disheartened because it seems the Reylo Fandom is dying down. I hope I am wrong and there are still those out there that want to read more Reylo fanfics. Please let me know if you guys are enjoying the story to keep me motivated to write it. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>Ben was killing two birds with one stone but no one else knew that—nor were they likely to believe him. Contrary to popular opinion, he had <b>not</b> been behind that outrageous bet though he’d ensured the culprit’s expulsion. Of course, Ben’s actions had nothing to do with Rey’s safety—he couldn’t care less what happened to the girl. She was no concern of his. Not at all. He just disliked any type of brutality towards women and, even worse, his underling had done so behind his back. While he admitted to being a bully, it was always within reason and rarely did he ever resort to physical violence. Ruining one’s reputation and prospective future was more his style. </p><p>Furthermore, despite what the gossip blogs were saying, he was not besotted with the girl. He was absolutely not smitten nor enamored! Dating her served two purposes only—one, it would dissuade potential predators and two, his mother would be humiliated. </p><p>The latter being more important as he resented the esteemed United Nations Ambassador Leia Organa-Solo. His controlling, power-hungry mother who presented the public the perfect image of an elegant and fair politician would absolutely hate having an orphaned nobody affiliated with the family. While her professional portfolio was impressive, she’d failed Ben miserably as a mother. Abandoning him at a tender age to be raised by her twin brother and an army of nannies and tutors while she traveled the world to push her agenda for basic human rights. He’d only been brought out for special occasions to be shown off to her elite colleagues. And he’d been expected to play the perfect son, of course.</p><p>Well, no more. He refused to be her puppet ever again. And that was where Rey came in. The girl lacking a background and proper manners would serve to embarrass the woman who had birthed him. If there was anything Leia hated, it was being caught off-guard and she wouldn’t be expecting her son to date someone so below their social class. </p><p>Smirking to himself at his sound plan, he stood beside his mother in the university’s spectacular observatory where the night’s event was being held. Hor d'oeuvres were being passed around by gloved waiters and champagne flowed freely as the wealthy opened their checkbooks to make generous donations.</p><p>“Did you brush up on your French like I asked?” A polite smile remained on her face as she nodded at the other guests in greeting.</p><p>Ben took a sip from his champagne flute. “No.”</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“I’ve been busy with my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Girlfriend? I wasn’t aware you were seeing anyone.” She glanced at him then. </p><p>“What would you know about my life, Mother?”</p><p>“A mother should be informed about these things in her son’s life.” </p><p>“Ah but I am only your son when it pushes your agenda, remember,”</p><p>“Not here, Ben.” She admonished, her lips thinning slightly.</p><p>“Of course not, Mother. I know my place.” Ben arched a brow at her, enjoying the tiny cracks in her polished veneer. “As for my girlfriend...you’ll meet her soon enough,”</p><p>Rey realized she was underdressed when she noticed the photographers at the entrance. “Why is there a red carpet?” She moaned.</p><p>“I did tell you, darling.” Rhiannon motioned for the driver to find a parking spot. “Had you informed me you’d be attending, I would have sent a stylist over to the apartment.”</p><p>“It was a last minute decision and really, I’m fine, Rhiannon. Thank you.” </p><p>“Here, allow me.” Rhiannon made quick work of Rey’s hair, deftly creating a long plait that wrapped around her head. “Your skin is flawless so just a touch of mascara and lipgloss and you’ll shine like the diamond you are.” She applied said products to Rey’s face. “And lastly, switch shirts with me.”</p><p>Before Rey could protest, the older woman was handing her a gray silk sleeveless top that paired perfectly with the black wide-leg pants and low heels she was already wearing. Sighing, Rey unbuttoned her emerald green blouse.</p><p>“But what about you? The photographers will want to snap pictures of you, not me.” Rey smoothed the top—slightly big on her—into place.</p><p>Rhiannon shook her trademark strawberry blonde hair out of its chignon. She’d left the top of the blouse open, hinting at her the black lace bra and tucked the rest of the shirt into her long tulle skirt. “Oh, please, darling. I wear the clothes not the other way round. Besides, I make everything work.”</p><p>Rey had no doubt about that. Whatever the starlet wore immediately sold out within minutes. “You look beautiful.”</p><p>“Right back at you.” Rhiannon grinned. “Now, go on before that boy sends security. I’ll see you in there, okay?”</p><p>Rey had no trouble locating the jerk...who looked quite handsome in a black tux. She faltered slightly in her steps when she saw the woman standing beside him. Royal. The woman was positively regal in her bearing and distinguished as evidenced by the way others looked to her for approval. </p><p>Could this be his mother? If so, what in actual hell! A forced first date and she was already meeting his family? Just how far was he willing to continue this childish game of his? Rey knew he was merely saving face when he’d coerced her into this date but to introduce her to his mother without warning—how underhanded!</p><p>“Sweetheart, you look stunning.” Ben complimented her sincerely. She did indeed look lovely with her dark hair pulled from her face to showcase her high cheekbones, glowing skin and hazel-green eyes. Her gray and black ensemble looked effortless and youthful—a welcome change from the designer gowns her classmates had chosen. </p><p>“Thank you,” Rey looked behind him to Leia before arching a brow in question at him. Your mother, she questioned telepathically.</p><p>Ben’s plush lips lifted into an amused grin. He tugged her gently forward. “Come meet my mother. This is Leia Organa-Solo. Mother, Rey Johnson...my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Of the American Johnson and Johnson’s?” </p><p>“I’m afraid not.” Rey could almost feel her blood freeze at the icy stare from his mother. Still, she remembered her manners and held her hand out for a proper greeting.</p><p>
  <em> Am I in an Asian drama...or a rom-com? Seriously, the fake girlfriend plus disapproving mother-in-law trope? Well, hell. Mother and son are both detestable snobs, aren’t they? </em>
</p><p>Leia ignored Rey’s outstretched hand, turning instead to her son. “You dare to date a British nobody without my consent?” She had switched to French to alienate Rey from the conversation.</p><p>“I wasn’t aware I needed your approval.” Ben answered in superb French.</p><p>“Everything requires my prior approval.”</p><p>“You’re both being extremely rude.” Rey interjected, frowning at the pair. </p><p>“Ill-mannered, as well. Where did you find this girl? And if you think I’m the least bit amused by this, I’m not. We have foreign dignitaries here tonight and I won’t stand for your immature antics.” Leia continued in French.</p><p>Rey tugged her hand from Ben’s, her face flushed with anger now. “Even if I didn’t understand everything you’ve just said, I think you switching to a different language in front of me is classless, Ma’am. Regardless of my relationship with your son, you shouldn’t be so quick to judge based solely on my background. Or lack thereof.”</p><p>Leia kept her expression neutral but her eyes were glacial. “Are you admitting your relationship with my son, Miss Johnson?”</p><p>“What if I am? Does that bother you, Mrs. Organa-Solo? Given all your humanitarian efforts, I find it rather disheartening that you are prejudiced in your personal views. You preach equality for all and yet you’re a hypocrite when it comes to your family. So what if he chooses to date a nobody? Shouldn’t a person be valued for what they’ve accomplished and not what they were born into?”</p><p>Ben felt his chest swell with pride at her words. He had not expected Rey to go toe-to-toe with his mother though in hindsight, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Leia Organa-Solo was intimidating at the best of times and positively scary at the worst. And she was reaching scary very quickly by the looks of her scowl.</p><p>“How serious are things, Ben?” Leia switched to Mandarin Chinese. It was a common occurrence that they converse in various languages. Ben saw it as a yet another test while Leia saw it as an investment in his future.</p><p>“I’m ready to marry her if it’ll annoy you for life.” Ben responded in Japanese.</p><p>“Is that so?” Leia questioned in Arabic.</p><p>Ben pulled Rey to his side, his arm heavy around her shoulders. The other guests were watching them with abject interest, many trying and failing to follow the multilingual conversation between mother and son.</p><p>“Yes. Are you ready for that, Mother? Would you like to be a grandmother? Though you’d have to do better for my kid than you did me.” He’d pulled out their family’s native language of Nabooian, certain that no one else present could understand them. </p><p>Unfortunately for him, Rey’s headmistress at school was a native of Naboo and had taught the human vacuum the language. At Rey’s gasp, the duo turned to her. </p><p>“As if I would ever agree to have a kid with you! This is my body you’re talking about so freely.” She shocked them by speaking in perfect Nabooian.        </p><p>“What’s wrong with my son, Miss Johnson? Why wouldn’t you have a kid with him?” </p><p>“Ha! What’s <em> great </em> about him?” Rey rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You tell me.”</p><p>“Absolutely Nothing! He’s a bully. He’s immature. He’s volatile—shall I continue?”</p><p>“In French, please.” </p><p>“He hates losing, especially when it’s me who bested him!” Rey answered.</p><p>“What else? Spanish, please.” </p><p>“He’s arrogant and cocky—”</p><p>“Don’t forget tall and gorgeous—” Ben interjected, grinning helplessly as Rey unconsciously switched languages with ease. </p><p>“Must you bring that up every time? I can’t be the first person who’s ever told you.” Rey looked at him, and faltered slightly. He still had his arm around her and was now leaning in so their faces were levelled, mere inches apart. He really was devastatingly attractive...and smelled divine.</p><p>“You’re the only one that counts.” Ben whispered, his gaze hot as they bore into hers.</p><p>Leia’s expression had lost its icy facade, replaced now by genuine affection and warmth. Oh, but the young woman was perfect...ly matched for her hot-headed son. Not only had she impressed Leia with her fluency in multiple languages, but she was obviously not intimidated by the Organa-Solo name. She had handled Leia and Ben just fine. Plus, the attraction between the two youngsters positively sizzled. </p><p>“Get a room, you two,” She surprised them by saying. “It was nice to meet you, Rey. Ben, you must bring Rey to dinner the next time I’m in town. Oh, I see the Dean now. I will leave you to get started on my grandbabies then.”</p><p>The pair broke apart, averting their eyes even as their cheeks reddened profusely. Ben gulped his champagne down, his throat having gone dry. When he turned back, it was to find Rey doing the same. They choked slightly when their eyes collided. </p><p>
  <em> Why is this so awkward...I have nothing to be embarrassed of! If anything, I should be mad at him for throwing me to the wolves. How dare he try to humiliate me in front of his mother like that? And...pfft...what grandbabies? I don’t want anything to do with the jerk! </em>
</p><p>Rey kept her body turned away, her eyes nervously surveying the room for an ally but neither Finn nor Rose were present and there was no sign of Rhiannon or Grizzly. She caught the attention of a nearby waiter and distracted herself by filling her empty stomach instead.</p><p><em> This did not go the way I planned at all. How was I to know that she’d gain Mother’s approval? Of course, the girl was intelligent as well as beautiful...but seriously, multiple languages, including Nabooian? Who is she? </em> </p><p>Ben looked to his side, saw her frowning rather adorably at her plate and sighed. He took her glass, freeing her hand so that she could eat. </p><p>“Thanks.” Her smile was grateful.</p><p>“Is it good?” He asked, hearing her small sounds of pleasure and shifting uncomfortably at the tightness in his slacks.</p><p>“It is. Would you like some?” She’d forgotten their earlier awkwardness now that her hunger was satiated.</p><p>“No. I’m not hungry—” A loud rumble sounded in his stomach, causing them both to laugh.</p><p>“Here.” Rey took pity on him and lifted a stuffed mushroom cap to his lips, leaning up slightly on her heels because of his tall stature.</p><p>Ben did not like mushrooms of any kind, but he didn’t tell her that, allowing her to feed him. He chewed slowly, suppressing a grimace at the texture before forcing it pass his throat. The delight on her face at his supposed enjoyment caused his heart to quicken.</p><p>“Good, huh? Here, have another.”</p><p>* * *   </p><p> “What did I tell you? The way to get to him is through her.” The duo stood in the shadows watching the couple flirt via food. It was apparent that the untouchable Ben Organa-Solo cared immensely for the girl. </p><p>“This is a first...he’s never been into a girl for longer than was needed to get into her pants.” The other smirked.</p><p>“And she’ll be the key to bringing him down.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter Four</b>
</p><p>“So we’re square?” Rey’s eyes were on the back of the limo that was taking Leia to the airport. The evening had been fairly enjoyable despite the initial meeting with Ben’s mother. Surprisingly, he never left her side, playing the role of attentive boyfriend so perfectly that everyone in attendance believed Rey to be his official girlfriend. Rey reminded herself it was all an act, of course—to save his public image and the gossip-mongers were eating it up, sneaking pictures and posting them on social media throughout the evening much to Rey’s annoyance.</p><p>“Square?” Ben asked. They were standing at the front of the building where guests were leaving in their chauffeured luxury cars.</p><p>Rey rubbed her bare arms against the chill of the night air. “I agreed to this date so you’d save face...and now that it’s done, we can go our separate ways.”</p><p>Ben took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. “What makes you think that was the point of this evening?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry...how can I forget? Your goal was to make me look like a fool in front of your mother.”</p><p>The giant had the nerve to laugh. “Or have you embarrass her, yes. Instead, you impressed her. So my plan backfired.”</p><p>Rey’s lips thinned, hazel eyes flashing green in the night. “You’re not even going to deny it?”</p><p>Ben shrugged. “I told you I’m no liar. As for us being square...no.”</p><p>“B-But—why not?” Rey stammered, so frustrated she could barely get the words out. </p><p>“Twice you publicly embarrassed me...so you owe me another date.”</p><p>Rey tried not to be distracted by the scent of his jacket currently overwhelming her small frame as she stared at him, stupefied. She’d almost rather he bullied her than have to spend anymore time with him. Keeping him at a distance would suit her piece of mind because after tonight, she’d realized that he wasn’t <em> so </em> bad after all. Sure, he was arrogant and somewhat domineering but he was also intelligent, witty and fun to argue with. At times, it seemed that he was actively goading her into conversation, so much so that she’d forgotten her usual nervousness around the social elite. </p><p>She grimaced in distaste. “Another date? How public must it be—”</p><p>“You prefer private?” A dark eyebrow arched, a cocky smile on his handsome face.</p><p>Rey gasped. “No! Absolutely not!”</p><p>“Your loss.” He guided her towards his waiting car. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.”</p><p>“No, thanks,” Rey moved to step back, her eyes looking around for a familiar black car.</p><p>“Cut the crap. I’m seeing you to your door.” Ben practically pushed her into the limo.</p><p>“Are you adding kidnapping to your lists of crimes?” Rey looked at him indignantly.</p><p>“You made a list?” He buckled her in first before seeing to his own as the driver pulled into traffic. “How sweet…”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes, her lips quirking up in reluctant laughter. “You’re not afraid I’ll turn you in?”</p><p>He leaned back, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “I haven’t done anything illegal.”</p><p>The jerk was right. “Your childish antics got me fired.”</p><p>“Fine...I’ll apologize for that. But why are you working anyway...it’s not like you need to.”</p><p>“You don’t know what I need.”</p><p>“Maybe I’d like to.”</p><p>“You—wait—what?” Rey hated when he caught her off guard.</p><p>“I should know everything there is to know about my girlfriend, shouldn’t I?” He flashed that cocky smirk she hated so much.</p><p>“Girlfriend?”</p><p>“That’s how I introduced you to my mother.”</p><p>“As a joke! It’s not like I’ll ever see her again.”</p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p>“Okay, if you need me to play the role when she’s in town, I’ll do it if I’m free. Or you can just tell her that it didn’t work out between us.”</p><p>“You don’t want the position?”</p><p>“No, thank you. Not only do I dislike you, I also don’t belong in your world—I’m just a poor college student.” </p><p>“How can a poor college student afford to live at one of the most exclusive high rises in the city? Pull the other leg.”</p><p>“You know where I live? Stalking <b>is</b> illegal.” She glared at him. </p><p>“Merely a background check, sweetheart. Not a crime.”</p><p>“You invaded my privacy, you jerk! How dare you!” Rey fumed, not liking at all that he’d checked into her past.</p><p>“Fair enough...you can look into my background,”</p><p>“I don’t want to know <em> anything </em> about you! Can’t you understand that?” </p><p>“Everyone wants a piece of me.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not one of them! I only want to be left alone, to earn my degree—not be gossipped about. So, please, <em> please</em>, I beg of you, leave me alone.”</p><p>“This is a first.” Was she playing hard to get, Ben thought, slightly offended. Rarely did a woman ever spurn him—quite the opposite, in fact.</p><p>“There’s a first time for everything. The semester’s barely started and already you’ve messed with my plans.” She groaned in her frustration. “I was supposed to blend into the background until graduation.”</p><p>Ben snorted. “That was never going to happen.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You stick out—”</p><p>She reddened. “There’s no need to criticize me, you oaf! I’m aware of my shortcomings.”</p><p>“No—you’re different from the others—they care about their appearance—”</p><p>“Are you saying I don’t?! What’s wrong with how I look?”</p><p>“Nothing! Good Lord—there’s nothing wrong with you! What I meant was that you stand out because you’re naturally beautiful, damn it!” He practically roared that last sentence, seeing the slight trembling of her lips. He was normally unfazed by crying women but, at the moment, he felt helpless.</p><p>“Ha! I knew it! You <em> do </em> want to date me!” Rey laughed, loving the sheer terror on his face—a welcome change from his lazy arrogance.</p><p>“I—I—” Ben stuttered, shocked by her complete one-eighty just as the car pulled to a stop.</p><p>“We’ve arrived, sir,” The driver announced through the intercom.</p><p>“Sorry but I’m still not interested.” She winked at him cheekily before shrugging out of his jacket and handing it back to him. “Thanks for the ride. Good night.” She didn’t wait for a response, jumping out of the vehicle and leaving him to watch her disappear into the building.</p><p>What an annoying little brat she was! As if he wanted to date her for real? He was <em> the </em> Ben Organa-Solo, sought after by the most beautiful women in the world. Why would he want an uncouth, self-righteous, opinionated nobody? The immediate answer was not at all! He wanted nothing to do with the girl...aside from torturing her with his company, of course.</p><p>***</p><p>And torture her, he did...or tried. </p><p>It started off pleasantly enough with him waiting at the lecture hall the following Monday, holding two coffees. She’d accepted politely, aware of public scrutiny. </p><p>“I’m only taking this because I don’t want you to hold it against me later and demand yet another date.” She said for his ears only, a fake smile on her pretty face. “But I prefer tea—Earl Grey with a splash of milk and three sugar cubes, preferably in a cute pink travel mug.”</p><p>The conceited smile dipped considerably but Rey wasn’t easily fooled.</p><p>“What was that about?” Rose asked, curiously watching the handsome giant slink away in defeat.</p><p>“His plan to annoy me to death.” Rey responded with a shrug before taking her seat. “Here, you’re a coffee drinker. Enjoy.” She placed the cup on Rose’s desk.</p><p>“No, thanks...what if he put something weird in there?” Rose handed the coffee back to Rey.</p><p>“Sounds like the perfect excuse to use the lab.” </p><p>“You’re such a nerd.” Rose rolled her eyes even as her lips twitched.</p><p>“I’m going to turn this into bonus credit.” She vowed.</p><p>Rey <em> was </em>given additional credit in her toxicology lab as Dr. Amilyn Holdo was impressed by her enthusiasm, including proper write-up of the instructions, hypothesis and subsequent conclusion. Despite the praise, Rey was slightly disappointed at the results—</p><p>“What did you think you’d find in an average Grande Vanilla Blonde Latte?” Poe Dameron teased her after she’d finished her presentation. He was a childhood friend of Finn’s and hit it off with Rey after visiting London a few summers ago. He was currently working on his doctorate and had Dr. Holdo as his adviser so he assisted in the lab often.</p><p>“I was hoping for trace amounts of sennosides or arsenic or—”</p><p>“A laxative? Are you crazy?” </p><p>“Laxative is what you got from that? What about the poison?” Rey gasped in feigned outrage.</p><p>“I’d rather die than have the runs…” Poe grinned. “Who gave you the coffee? And why do you think it was laced with poison?”</p><p>Rey sighed heavily, reaching for her backpack. “A trickster, that’s who! I never know if he’s pranking me or being...nice.” She shivered at the latter.</p><p>“Ah...so a man.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t go that far—a three-year-old child who hates losing to a girl, more like it.”</p><p>Poe snapped his fingers. “Your boyfriend! Prince Ben.”</p><p>“Ha! What’s so princely about him? I, for one, don’t see the appeal.”</p><p>“You must be blind, honey. Tall, dark and sexy as sin is what he is.”</p><p>“Then you can have him.”</p><p>“Last I heard, he doesn’t swing my way.” Poe winked wickedly. “He’s pretty notorious for dating supermodels and hasn’t ever taken any interest in college chicks.”</p><p>“He’s a player? Even more reason why he’s not my boyfriend. My man will only have eyes for me. I will be his whole world.”</p><p>“Pfft...this isn’t like those Asian dramas you like so much.” </p><p>“Exactly why I’ll stick with my TV boyfriends, thanks. Besides I’ve no time to waste on relationships. Kind of goes with trying to survive this jungle of life.” Rey nudged him in the shoulder as they made for the exit. </p><p>“Have a little fun, Rey. It won’t hurt you. Though—kidding aside—I should warn you that Ben has a pretty devoted following here. Some might say obsessive.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” She said to placate him. </p><p>“Be careful.” He tossed over his shoulder before heading in the opposite direction. </p><p>“What’s Dameron warning you about?” The dreaded voice startled her.</p><p>Rey jumped in surprise, dropping her bag and losing her footing. She reached out clumsily—for anything to grab onto—and found herself lifted easily off her feet, large hands on her narrow waist. She gasped, her hands grasping broad shoulders while her front encountered a hard chest. Warm. Safe. Protected. All things she’d never felt before but was feeling now as the brute held her in the strength of his arms. She looked up, and froze, captured by whiskey-colored eyes. Their faces were so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek.</p><p>
  <em>Why does this feel so familiar? Damn it! This is one of the most common tropes used in romantic dramas. But why him...why this guy?</em>
</p><p>“Hey!” She pushed frantically. A strange fluttering had developed in her stomach at his nearness—she was also feeling a tad breathless and flushed as he continued to stare at her. She swallowed convulsively as his eyes flickered to her full lips and back up again to her wide eyes. </p><p>“Put me down.” Rey hissed, jerking away from his face and averting her gaze.</p><p>Ben reluctantly set her gently on her feet before releasing his hands and stepping back. She really was too beautiful for his piece of mind. He’d been kidding himself when he thought he could remain physically unattached when visions of those gorgeous eyes kept him awake at night. Not to mention her flawless face with its many expressions—disdain, contempt, apprehension, annoyance, confusion and sometimes laughter at his expense had his heart racing. And now, her intoxicating scent of light vanilla mixed with citrus filled his head, alerting another part of his anatomy of a possible mate...perhaps his destined one.</p><p>His jaw tightened at that, shaking him out of his momentary stupor. Destined one! Ha! He doubted that her appeal would last any longer than the others before her. She wasn’t special just because she’d had to guts to stand up to him and his mother. She was no more than a temporary aberration—due mostly to his own boredom. He was going to lose interest in her come Friday, he was certain.</p><p>“What do you want now?” She glared, securing her backpack to her shoulders.</p><p>“For you. Lunch.” Ben picked up the large brown bag he’d dropped on the floor earlier. “Rose mentioned you were craving Korean Fried Chicken and bubble tea.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Rey couldn’t help but feel touched by his thoughtfulness...even if it was just another prank. It was a prank...right?</p><p>“Sakura Milk Tea is your favorite, isn’t it?” He shifted slightly on his large feet, as if waiting for her approval. </p><p>“It is. Thanks…” Despite her confusion, she wasn’t going to say no to food. Also, she was starving. “I didn’t know there was a Korean place around here.”</p><p>“It’s not far. I can take you there next time if you want.” </p><p>“That’s okay. Give me the name and I can go myself.” She was quick to turn down his offer. “Can you wait here a second while I go into the ladies’? Be right back.”</p><p>“Uh...sure.”</p><p>“Thanks for the chicken.” Rey said upon her return. She eagerly took a sip of her drink before biting into a crispy drumstick. She groaned. “So good…”</p><p>Ben gulped audibly. “Well...ah, here. I’ve got to go. See you later.” He practically shoved the drink at her before strolling away. Hearing her sounds of pleasure had almost undone him then and there. As if he were a teenage virgin! What the hell was wrong with him?!</p><p>Rey looked at his retreating back in surprise. </p><p><em> How odd... </em> </p><p>She had just made it out of the building when she was surrounded by a group of beautiful women with a tall blond Amazonian at the center. For a moment, she’d felt transported to the front row of a Paris fashion show. They looked immaculate and effortlessly stylish in their trendy designer duds while she resembled the typical eighteen-year-old university student in her well-loved denims and vintage tee.</p><p>“She’s so…ordinary...” The leader looked down her nose at Rey.</p><p>“Are you sure she’s the answer to bringing down the Prince?” The beautiful brunette to her left commented.</p><p>“He introduced her to his mother...that’s pretty serious.” A cute and bubbly junior said.</p><p>“Ah...hello.” Rey waved a drumstick at them. “Are you talking about me?”</p><p>“Of course!” Gwen Phasma moved forward, thinking to intimidate the smaller woman. “We have a bone to pick with you.”</p><p>“Okay...how do you want to do this? Avoid the face? Weapons?” Rey looked around for a place to put her food. </p><p>“Wait...what? You think we’re here to fight you?” Bazine Netal stuttered as her friends gasped in horror.</p><p>Rey shrugged, frowning at them. “Aren’t you? Seems to me that I’ve done something to offend you all and you’re here to threaten me. What else am I supposed to think when you’re spouting fighting words?”</p><p>“As if we’d want to ruin our clothes.” Phasma smirked, flicking an imaginary fleck of dust from her shirt sleeve.</p><p>“Whatever you say but I could use a little bit of ass-kicking...either I use you guys or punching bags...and you’re already here. It would’ve saved me a trip.” She went back to eating her chicken as she waited for the chic clan to continue. “So what do you want? I don’t know any of you so how could I have offended you?”</p><p>“Rumors have it that you’re the Prince’s official girlfriend.” Bazine said.</p><p>“I see...you’re his devoted followers.”  </p><p>“We’ve been his loyal fans for years and he’s never acknowledged us. Frankly, we’re sick to death of his cold shoulder and want revenge.” Kaydel Connix explained.</p><p>“It’s not fair! We were so close to getting his attention but you showed up—and now, he’s all over you!” Jessika Pava ranted.</p><p>“What’s so special about you?” Another sneered.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? What’s so special about <em> him </em> that you’re vowing revenge? And for what, because he ignored you for years? I wish he’d leave <em> me </em> alone!” Rey shocked them into silence. “He’s nothing but a bully and not worth your devotion. Seriously, look at you all! You’re obviously attractive and sophisticated and intelligent...why are you waiting for some <b>man</b> to notice you? Have you any pride? Benjamin Organa-Solo might be a Prince but he’s no gentleman, I can tell you that!”</p><p>“But he’s so hot.”</p><p>“He’s intimidating but you can tell there’s a softness there, too,”</p><p>“And he speaks all those languages.”</p><p>“Not to mention he’s built like a redwood…”</p><p>“His hands—Good Lord—have you seen his hands—”</p><p>“—they’re huge! I bet he can span my waist with one hand!” Someone squealed.       </p><p>“Hold on! I thought you wanted to bring him down...not wax poetry about his hands.” Rey gave up trying to change their views and instead, started handing out fried chicken as each woman revealed what they liked most about the man.</p><p>“How did you plan to use me for revenge?” Rey asked after the women were done confessing.</p><p>“It was a stupid idea. We thought about holding you hostage to get his attention.” Phasma revealed, looking rather sheepish.</p><p>“We never planned on going through with it, Rey. In the end, we were going to pay you to ignore him. Give him a taste of what he’s been doing to us,” Bazine sighed, biting into another chicken.</p><p>“What do you want from him? A dinner date? A party? A fan meeting?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Oh, yes! That would be lovely. We made things for him to autograph.” Kaydel supplied.</p><p>“How about this? I’ll arrange a private dinner where you can ask him whatever you want. How does that sound?” Rey wanted a little revenge of her own, knowing that Ben would hate the idea.</p><p>“Will he agree to that?” Phasma questioned.</p><p>“Of course...I’ve got him so wrapped around my finger, he’ll do whatever I say.” Rey said arrogantly, holding up her little finger.</p><p>“Thanks, Rey.”</p><p>“Here, let’s exchange info,” Bazine suggested adding Rey into their group chat.</p><p>“I won’t let you down. I promise.” </p><p>“What exactly are you promising?” Ben startled the women. He’d practically ran across campus, overhearing that his fanclub had accosted Rey. His first thought had been to save the brat. The last thing he’d expected was to find her sharing food and befriending his obsessive admirers.</p><p>While Phasma and the others hurried to straighten their appearance, Rey walked up to him with twinkling eyes. </p><p>“Hi, honey,” She smiled sweetly up at him.</p><p>Ben’s guard went up immediately. “Sweetheart,”</p><p>“Can we invite some friends along on our date today?”</p><p>“Um...well…”</p><p>Rey pouted. “Oh, please, honey. I’m still hungry. My new friends and I finished the chicken. You know how I get when I’m PMS’ing—”</p><p>
  <em> She’s really playing that card? She had me at ‘honey’. </em>
</p><p>“Of course, sweetheart. Anything for you.” He would let her have her way but he was going to take advantage and have a little fun of his own. “Come on, ladies. My treat, of course,”</p><p>Rey smirked, sending a sly wink to her new friends, who were nodding and staring at Ben with the most enraptured expressions on their faces. She moved to join them but was stopped by a warm hand on her arm...that traveled down to clasp her hand.</p><p>She gasped, looking up to find him grinning at her. </p><p>
  <em> What are you doing? </em>
</p><p>He arched a brow at her nonverbal question.</p><p>
  <em> Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to, brat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You wanted a public date, remember?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not with my fanclub and you know it! </em>
</p><p><em> It’s because of you that they ganged up on me in the first place! </em> </p><p>“Oh, how sweet…” Kaydel sighed, watching the pair make eyes at each other, ignoring the rest of the world.</p><p>“We don’t even mind, do we, girls?” Phasma nodded her approval.</p><p>“Not at all. Rey, you’re his princess. We heartily approve.” Bazine gave her a thumbs up.</p><p>“Get it, girl!” Jessika winked.</p><p>Rey groaned, angry eyes flashing up at Ben even as he pulled her closer.</p><p>“Now, we’re square,” He whispered against her ear.</p><p>***</p><p>Dinner was enjoyable...for everyone but Rey. Sure, the food was delicious and her new friends were fun but Rey could barely concentrate as Ben had her glued to his side. He held her hand, fed her delicate pasta, refilled her water glass, stroked her hair and attended to her every need. His fanclub ate it up, of course, sighing and squealing at their affectionate display. Rey had smiled and played along but her eyes flashed retribution. She’d told him as much when the others were preoccupied taking selfies and updating their social media.</p><p>“I’m going to make you pay for this, you pig.” She sneered under her breath.</p><p>“You’re the pig, sweetheart—you’ve eaten at least a pound of pasta by yourself!” He shot back.</p><p>“That’s not being a pig—it’s called cleaning one’s plate. When one knows the meaning of true hunger, one learns not to waste food.” </p><p>“I’m sorry…” Ben actually looked guilty.</p><p>Rey shrugged. “I don’t want your sympathy. A lot of kids grow up in foster care. I was one of them.”</p><p>“What happened to your parents?” </p><p>“After my dad died, I was in and out of foster homes before Finn’s family foundation accepted me into their boarding school.” </p><p>“And Mom? Where was your mom?”</p><p>“I didn’t know her growing up.” Rey turned to her dessert, wanting him to drop the subject.</p><p>“Is she aliv—”</p><p>“Here, try this.” She shoved a spoonful of panna cotta into his mouth.</p><p>The others watched as Ben accepted another bite without protest. They all shared a knowing grin. Prince Ben hated anything made with gelatin. They were reminded of how Rey had gotten him to eat mushrooms without hesitation the evening of the gala. Oh but this was the ultimate revenge...seeing their Prince so obviously whipped for someone who thought so little of him. </p><p>“If you think I hated that, sorry to disappoint you, Rey, but I did not.” Ben said as the pair waved farewell to his fanclub members. They were standing at the university’s main entrance, having dropped off the others after dinner.</p><p>“You didn’t mind answering all those personal questions?”</p><p>Ben shook his head. “They weren’t too personal. Besides, they’re nice people.”</p><p>“They are...which is why I’m confused as to why a group of grown women would obsess over—” She gestured at him. “—you.”</p><p>“Must you insult me at every turn? Luckily, I have a healthy ego.” He flicked his hair back in a show of confidence.</p><p>“Different strokes for different folks, I guess.” She tapped her chin lightly, giving him a thorough once-over. “You’re <em> not </em> totally bad-looking...just not my type.”</p><p>“What is your type?”</p><p>“I like pretty boys.” She sighed dreamily.</p><p>“Pretty boys…?”</p><p>“Yes. Tall, slim, soft-spoken, delicate but chivalrous and knows how to treat his girlfriend well. But they only exist in the realm of dramaland.” </p><p>“Dramaland?”</p><p>Rey nodded. “East Asian dramas...Chinese and Korean are my favorite. That’s how I taught myself the languages.”</p><p>“You learned from watching shows?”</p><p>“Yes. I also took classes and conversed with natives whenever I had the opportunity. And the headmistress at boarding school taught me. I’d like to travel someday...maybe after university if I have the funds.” She frowned slightly, remembering her low bank balance. “You’ve probably been to a lot of places...do you have a favorite?”</p><p>“Depends...I like Italy and Korea for the food. Japan is especially beautiful during the Sakura Festival. Brazil has terrific waterfalls. And Spain has really cool architecture. If you’re into beaches, Thailand has nice ones.”</p><p>Rey grabbed his arm in her excitement. “Really? How about Singapore—”</p><p>“Oddly enough, that’s one place I haven’t visited yet.”</p><p>“It must be nice, huh? Living in luxury?”</p><p>“It has its perks. But a family vacation to the lake would’ve been just as nice.”</p><p>“Oh? Didn’t you have any with your parents?” Rey blew into her suddenly cold hands.</p><p>He ripped a small packet, shook it slightly to activate the hand warmer before offering it to her. “Not after I turned ten. Mother and Dad raised me for the first half of my life but after Dad died, she left me in Uncle Luke’s care while she worked abroad.”</p><p>“Sorry about your dad.” </p><p>“Thanks. It wasn’t too bad. Uncle Luke and the nannies were great but I felt abandoned.”</p><p>“Do you think, perhaps, she was hiding from her own grief? Maybe she suffered from losing your father and needed to keep busy to distract herself.” </p><p>“Possibly...I never looked at it from her point of view before. I always resented her leaving me to visit other kids...other families. But I can see how selfish I was thinking that.”</p><p>“Selfish—you? No.” She teased. “Seriously, though, Leia seemed to really care about you when I met her. She was like a lion defending her cub. It’s not too late to mend your relationship.”</p><p>“We’ve never been close.”</p><p>“You were once.” Rey reasoned. “I bet she’s also trying to reconnect but having trouble...especially as you both are stubborn.”</p><p>“Ha! And you’re not?”</p><p>“We’re not talking about me, Ben. Besides, you don’t know me well enough to judge.” </p><p>“If you say so...but we’ve been spending a lot of time together.”</p><p>“All your doing—”</p><p>“Tonight’s dinner was your idea!” </p><p>“And now we’re even.” She jumped up in glee. “Yes! Finally!”</p><p>Ben covered his chest dramatically. “An arrow through my heart. Can’t you act a little bit sad?”</p><p>“Why? Now I don’t have to see you if I don’t want to!” She stuck out her tongue at him.</p><p>“Have I been such bad company?” He wanted to know.</p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>“But I paid for dinner!”</p><p>“You offered!”</p><p>“I brought you fried chicken!”</p><p>“No one asked you to!”</p><p>“I got you your favorite milk tea!” </p><p>“No one asked you to do that either!”</p><p>“I saved you from sexual predators!”</p><p>“That only happened because you targeted me!”</p><p>“What do you want from me, woman?”</p><p>“Nothing! Don’t you get it? You’re a nuisance I don’t need right now.”</p><p>“How? I’ve stopped bullying you—”</p><p>“I don’t like how you make me feel, you oaf!” She gasped at her revelation.</p><p>“How<em> I </em> make <em> you </em> feel?! Woman, you’ve had me tied in knots since you walked into my line of sight the first day of school. You have absolutely no filter and aren’t afraid of anyone—me, my mother, my fanclub! Do you know how much I want you, Rey? I tried to stop myself, I really did! But I can’t stop thinking about you. Your smile, your smart mouth, your eyes, your cute freckles!”</p><p>“No! You don’t get to say that! I really really don’t need the distraction.” She shook her head at his words. </p><p>“Are you saying you’re attracted to me, too? Tell me the truth, please.” Ben pleaded, his hands cupping her face tenderly as he held her gaze. “No more games...no more teasing...only the truth. Are you scared because you’re just as attracted to me?”</p><p>Rey opened her mouth to answer.</p><p>“She’s not.” Hux came out of the gate behind them. He immediately went to Rey’s side. “Hi, Bear...have you been waiting long?”</p><p>“Hey, Grizzly.” Rey answered automatically, stepping away from Ben.</p><p>“Bear...Grizzly...pet names?” Ben looked from the woman he was falling for to the one man he hated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boyfriend Material Clue #1: Ben gave Rey his jacket when she was cold.</p><p>Boyfriend Material Clue #2: Ben brought her food.</p><p>Boyfriend Material Clue #3: Ben automatically agreed to her wishes after hearing she was having PMS.</p><p>Boyfriend Material Clue #4: Ben had hand warmers ready for his girl.</p><p>Y'all...I think he's in love...lol. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, guys, this is a short chapter. Sorry, the next one will be longer but I wanted to put this up! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chapter Five</b>
</p><p>Ben watched his former friend place a hand on Rey’s head and felt something akin to a knife stab through his heart at the unexpected betrayal. His face darkened and his hands fisted as he recognized the guilty flush on her cheeks. She’d almost had him believe that she was different—that she might actually like him for himself. But she was worse than even the most pretentious social climber, playing her little games to hold his interest and he’d fallen like a ton of bricks. </p><p>“Is he bothering you, Bear?” Hux asked softly, smoothing back her hair. His normally stoic face was etched in concern.</p><p>“No, Grizzly.” Rey glanced at Ben and was devastated to find the coldest, iciest expression she’d ever seen. She shivered in response, hurting for him and wanting to explain but knew that she could not. It was not her story to tell.</p><p>“Ben, it—” She began.</p><p>“You little traitor.” He accused bitingly, eyes dark as onyx boring into hers. “Was it fun? Laughing behind my back with lover-boy here? Was that your plan all along, Hux? To use your little whore to get back at me? As the ultimate revenge?”</p><p>Hux moved slightly in front of Rey, as if to shield her from the cruelty of Ben’s words. He was well aware that in Ben’s current irrational state of mind, it was best to remain silent. The stubborn fool was going to believe what he wanted, regardless. Just as he had three years ago when Hux had asked for his trust. Instead, they’d turned into enemies, their friendship broken by pride and misunderstandings.</p><p>“Are you calling me a whore?” Rey returned Ben’s glare, her earlier sympathy replaced by outrage at his quick condemnation. </p><p>“If the shoe fits. Is that how you’re able to afford that luxury apartment? Is he your sugar daddy?” He sneered, looking positively menacing. </p><p>But Rey wasn’t afraid. She was much too angry...and deeply offended to worry about her own safety.</p><p>“How about girlfriend? You’d rather label me a prostitute...a whore...than plain old girlfriend. Am I good enough for sex but not love?” She blinked furiously to keep her tears at bay.</p><p>“Rey...don’t,” Hux pleaded softly, his heart hurting at the obvious pain in her voice.</p><p>“Everything I’ve earned—my grades, my scholarships, my friends—I got them on my own! Can you honestly say the same, you arrogant prick?” The look she gave him could have cut steel. “As I said earlier, you are a distraction I do not need nor want in my life, now or ever. You’ve shown your true colors—exposed your hateful nature and I won’t allow your toxic presence in my life. Do you understand? Whatever grudge you have with Grizz—Hux is between you and him.<b> Leave me the hell alone</b>.”</p><p>“As if <em> I </em> want to ever see <em> you </em> again—I’d never fall for a nobody like you! Especially now that I know Hux had you first.” Ben didn’t see the fist connect with his jaw but he sure felt it, his head snapping back from the force.</p><p>“Shut up! Stop before you say something you regret!” Hux raged, his face red and ice-blue eyes flashing dangerously. “I am taking Rey home. Don’t say another word if you know what’s good for you.”</p><p>It wasn’t Hux’s threat but Rey’s distress that stopped Ben in his tracks. Feeling defeated and duly reprimanded, he watched helplessly as Hux ushered Rey towards his car parked at the curb.</p><p>He was supposed to be angry at her, damn it! Not feel as if he was in the wrong...as if he’d hurt her irreparably. If that had been an act, she deserved an Oscar because the pain in her eyes had looked genuine. And her words, spoken with such indignant devastation had pierced his heart. </p><p>But the truth had been there for him to see...they were closer than mere friends, that was obvious. There could be no other explanation. She was seeing Hux.</p><p>Hux and Rey. </p><p>Grizzly and Bear. </p><p>Had she been honest from the start, he’d have left her alone. Instead, she’d strung him along and for what? Shits and giggles? Late-night laughs with Hux? Some twisted game of revenge? That brought back Ben’s fury ten-fold. </p><p>To think, mere seconds before Hux’s arrival, he’d been ready to make their relationship real. Well, that was all shot to hell now. He was never going to forgive her. She’d played him for a fool and now she was going to pay.</p><p>***</p><p>That had been his intention but, like everything involving Rey Johnson, things did not go accordingly. His initial idea was to get her expelled but she was a top student and Ben didn’t <em> exactly </em> want to ruin her promising future. Next, he contemplated university-wide ostracism but remembered Rey had wanted to fade into the background. No, that wouldn’t do—he wanted to give her hell not make her life easier. In the end, nothing needed to be done because Hux came to him with some shocking revelations.</p><p>“You have some nerve, Hux! Aren’t you afraid?” Ben was a hawking presence as he stood in front of the fireplace. He hadn’t expected for his former friend to pay him a visit at his home.</p><p>Hux shrugged casually, making himself comfortable on the custom couch. “Why should I be afraid? It’s not like I didn’t spend my youth running around with lightsabers through these halls.” He tossed a manila folder onto the coffee table. </p><p>“Don’t try to be sentimental, not now, not after your sudden disappearance when I needed you most!” Ben shot back, his voice thick with pent-up emotion. This was the closest they’d ever gotten to talking about their estrangement.</p><p>Hux nodded to the folder. “Read that before you say anything more, Ben. Please,”</p><p>“Is this an excuse?” Ben remained standing. “You had years to explain yourself but you weren’t around, were you?”</p><p>“I was only gone for half a year! It was you who didn’t return my calls.” Hux accused. “Read what’s in there!”</p><p>Ben wanted to refuse, steadfast in his stubbornness but something in Hux’s expression made him reconsider. With a huff, he tore open the envelope. Not sure what to expect, it wasn’t a medical report from Hux’s personal physician. The words ‘coma’, ‘blood transfusion’, and ‘paralysis’ jumped out at him. Searching for the exact date of the hospital stay brought a groan to his lips. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ben accused.</p><p>Hux sighed. “I did try, don’t you remember? But you were overwhelmed with the anniversary service for your father that you refused to hear why I wasn’t here. Trust me, Ben, had it not be for the fact that I was in a coma overseas, I would have been there for you.”</p><p>Ben shoved a hand through his thick locks, feeling as though he’d been punched in the gut. How could he have been so selfish, so self-absorbed as to believe that his best friend who was more like a brother to him had abandoned him callously? Almost three years, he’d held a stupid grudge! And for what, his foolish pride! </p><p>“I’m sorry, Hux—I-I don’t—”</p><p>
  <span>Hux grinned in relief. “Don’t think anything of it, Ben. I’m just glad that you’re reasonable enough now to hear me out.” And it was due to one vivacious brunette, Hux was sure. “I accept your apology but there’s something else that brought me here...Rey—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben flushed hotly. “Look, had I known that you guys were together I’d never have—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux laughed heartily. “We’re not together, man. You see, the reason I was in a coma overseas is because I’d been informed by my mother that she had birthed a daughter when she was separated from Father. A daughter she’d thought was still-born because the man had lied to her. Anyway, long story short I have a younger half-sister—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey? Fuck, is it Rey?!” Ben practically roared. "Rey Johnson is your sister, not your girlfriend, isn't she?! </span>
  <b>FUCK</b>
  <span>!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Were you guys shocked?! Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>